The Princess' Mate
by AllosaurusLover
Summary: Arya is now old enough to be wed. Who will she choose? My first Eragon fanfic, so please R&R! WARNING: Brisingr spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Arya is old enough to be married, and must choose her mate.**

_Eragon._ The name stuck in Arya's mind. Her mother, Islanzadi, had told her that she was now old enough to choose a mate, but she couldn't stop thinking about Eragon. Someone knocked on her chamber door, pulling her mind away from the Dragon Rider.

"Arya Drottningu, Queen Islanzadi wishes to speak with you," An elf said. Arya stood and made her way through Ellesmera to her mothers chamber.

"Ah, Arya. Have you thought about who it is you will be wed too?" Islanzadi said as Arya entered her quarters.

Arya sighed and took a deep breath. "Yes mother. Eragon Shadeslayer."

The queen nodded as if she expected the answer. "He is with Oromis now. Go now, daughter. Let me rest." Arya bowed and left.

"Yes! Brilliant, Eragon!" Oromis exclaimed. Eragon had finally completed in making a fairth. It was simple: a portrait of Carvahal before Eragon and Brom had set out for the Varden.

"Thank you, Master."

_Indeed, it is._ Saphira said.

Oromis stood and led Eragon outside as Glaedr and Saphira landed on the ridge. Saphira's eyes shone with happiness. _Saphira is making much progress. I am most impressed. _Glaedr said.

_Thank you, Master._ Saphira said as Arya emerged from the trees. They greeted each other, and Arya said "My mother wishes to speak to you."

Eragon looked at Oromis. He nodded permission. Eragon and Arya climbed on Saphira, and they took off to the queen. As they approached, they heard bells ringing. _I wonder what would cause the bells to ring._ Saphira said as they were led to the queens chamber. Arya was waiting for them. Together, they entered the queens quarters. They greeted each other, and Islanzadi explained everything to Eragon. "Arya is now old enough to be wed." Eragon blushed slightly as he realized why he was here. "Arya has chosen you, Eragon Shadeslayer, to be her mate. Do you accept this offer?"

"It would be my pleasure." Eragon said and glanced at Arya. Her face showed no emotion.

"Go now. Leave me to my rest." She said with a wave of her hand. Eragon, Arya and Saphira left the queen. As they walked into the forest, Eragon asked "Arya, is what your mother . . ." Arya threw her arms around Eragons neck and kissed him, stopping him mid-sentence. "I have waited years to do that." She said.

"As have I." Eragon smiled. Saphira growled and released a small jet of flames. _Come, young ones. We have much to do._ Together, they climbed onto Saphira, and they took to the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm using the speech Eragon made in chapter 23, Man and Wife, of Brisingr as a base. All rights go to Christopher Paolini. Sorry if it's long.**

**

* * *

**

Varden, High Noon

Saphira and Arya had snuck away from Ellesmera and were currently conferencing with Nasuada. Arya wanted to surprise Eragon by inviting Nasuada, Roran and Katrina to their wedding. Arya also wanted Roran to wed them as Eragon did for him. He and Katrina, who was pregnant, agreed to come. Nasuada, however, was harder to convince.

"I cannot leave my people for such a long period." She said firmly.

_Is Orrin__ not capable of taking your place for a day? _Saphira asked.

Nasuada then realized how impossible it was to argue with a dragon. "Alright. I shall attend."

_Eragon will be pleased. _Saphira said through Arya.

_That he will. _Arya said.

**

* * *

**

Ellesmera, Crags of Tel'naeir, Late Afternoon

Eragon had just finished his training for the day. "Master, have you seen Saphira today?"

"No. Glaedr might have. When he returns, ask him."

"Thank you." Eragon said as Glaedr landed with a thunderous _thud_. _Greetings Master. Have you seen Saphira today?_

_Not since yesterday, young one._What they didn't tell Eragon was that they knew where she was and what they were doing. Arya had made them promise in the Ancient Language not to tell him anything. Without Saphira, Eragon had to walk back to his quarters. He found Queen Islanzadi waiting for him. "Greetings, Shur'tugal."

"Your Majesty. What brings you here?"

She produced a bouquet of colored leaves from behind her back. "Colors for the bride."

Eragon thought for a moment. "Green."

"Beautiful choice." She said and left. Eragon spent the rest reading scrolls. As the sun was setting, Saphira glided into their quarters. _Hello, stranger. Where have you been all day?_

_Around._Was her only response as she curled up in her bed. Eragon silently layed down and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Two Days Later, Menoa Tree, Late Morning

Ellesmera was bustling with activity. As Eragon was readying himself, someone knocked on the door to his chamber. "Roran!" Eragon exclaimed and hugged his cousin. "Katrina." He said and hugged her.

"You look great, Eragon Shadeslayer." Katrina said.

"Please, just Eragon." He said. "So, you came all the way from Carvahall."

"Anything for Eragon, the mighty Dragon Rider." Roran said playfully. A horn blew in the distance. "We should get going. See you soon!" Katrina said and together, they hurried away.

_You look nice, young one. _Saphira was decorated with flower wreaths.

_As do you._Eragon said. Minutes later, Eragon and Saphira were heading to the Menoa Tree. Eragon was surprised to find Oromis, Glaedr and Nasuada seated at the front of the large crowd. Roran was standing in front of the crowd. He then spotted Arya.

_She looks beautiful._Saphira said.

_That she does._Eragon said. As they walked up to Roran, Eragon said _You look beautiful._

_As do you._Arya said as Roran held up his hand. "We are gathered here today in celebration of the union of the families of Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Drottningu. They both are of great status" -Saphira released a small jet of flames-"and and no one else holds claim to their hands. If anyone should have reason for these two not to be wed, speak now." After a considerable pause, he continued. "Who hear speaks for Eragon Shadeslayer?" Eragon expected Oromis to step forward, but instead Saphira stepped forward and released a loud growl. Roran flinched and continued. "And who here speaks for Arya Drottningu?" Queen Islanzadi stepped forward. "As mother and queen, I do."

"What does Eragon Shadeslayer bring to this noble marriage so they both shall prosper?"

_He brings his lifetime devotion to the wellbeing of both her and children to come. He brings the strengh of his hands. And he brings me. _Saphira said and Eragon repeated.

"Do you accept this offer, Queen Islanzadi?"

"I do." She said.

"And what does Arya Drottningu bring to this marriage so that they both shall prosper?"

"She brings her lifetime love. She brings her skills at running a household. And she brings the cooperation of the elves of Ellesmera."

"Do you accept this offer, mighty dragon?"

Saphira growled and bowed her head.

Roran spoke to Eragon now. "Your dragon has agreed to the terms of marriage. Eragon, are you pleased with how Saphira Bjartskular has negotiated on your behalf?"

"I am."

"And Arya, are you pleased with how Queen Islanzadi has negotiated on your behalf?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer, do you swear by your name and lineage that you shall protect and provide for Arya Drottningu while you both shall live?"

"I, Eragon Shadeslayer, do swear by my name and lineage that I shall protect and provide for Arya Drottningu for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you swear to uphold her honor, remain steadfast and faithful to her in years to come, and to treat her with the proper respect, dignity, and gentleness?"

"I swear I shall uphold her honor, remain steadfast and faithful to her in years to come, and treat her with the proper respect, dignity, and gentleness."

"And do you swear to give her the keys to your holdings, such as they may be, and to your strongbox where you keep your coin, by sunset tomorrow, so she may tend to your affairs as a wife should?"

Eragon swore he would.

He then spoke to Arya. "Arya, daughter of Queen Islanzadi, do you swear by your name and lineage that you shall serve and provide for Eragon Shadeslayer while you both shall live?"

"I, Arya, daughter of Queen Islanzadi, do swear, by my name and lineage, that I shall serve and provide for Eragon Shadeslayer while we both shall live."

"Do you swear to uphold his honor, to remain steadfast and faithful to him in years to come, to bear his children while you may, and be a caring mother for them?"

She swore she would.

"And do you swear to assume charge of his wealth and his possessions, and to manage them responsibly, so he may concentrate on his duties as Rider?"

She swore she would.

Roran smiled. "Cross your wrists." Eragon and Arya respectively extended their left and right arms as told. Roran tied the ribbon around their wrists. "As cousin of Eragon, I now declare you man and wife!" As the new couple kissed, the crowd erupted in cheers. Saphira and Glaedr both released a jet of flames. _Brom would be proud of his student. _Saphira said.

"Let the feast begin!" Roran shouted.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'll get chapter 3 going today! :)


End file.
